


Florida Heat

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-14
Updated: 1999-02-14
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Florida Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

FLORIDA HEAT

 

****

Disclaimer: This piece has been written solely for the enjoyment of the readers (and the author). No infringement on copyrights intended.

  


FLORIDA HEAT

by Blue Grey Eyes

The shock of ice blasted its way through, and he gasped. He shuddered briefly as cold water sprayed across his body, but soon smilingly accepted the assault. Relief, at last, he thought to himself, as he ran his fingers through his wet hair. Anything but the heat ...

He shampooed his hair, soaped his body, finished his midnight shower. A peculiar activity to perform at such a time; but then again, it was either this, or staying awake until the wee hours of the morning, a victim of Florida heat. 

  
He finished his shower and towelled himself off. He returned to his room, found those eyes still staring at him. He felt the heat rise to his face.

Say anything ...

"You know what? I could never get used to this type of heat."

He recognized an assenting nod, a grin. He continued, somewhat nervously, "You know what I'd want right now? I'd want ..." 

Their eyes locked, and the words froze in his mouth. Soon, he felt the pull of his towel away from his waist. A hand guided him to bed. He lay down, allowed his arms to be lifted past his head, letting them settle against the bedposts. "What do you want?" the voice whispered.

"I ... I want you," he gasped.

"I thought so."

They kissed. 

Fingers trailed downwards, then upwards, across his arms. The nails dug deeply, marking a faint, red trail across pale flesh; the light scratches mingling with the heat of touch. They continued to snake their way up; finally entwining with his fingers into a tight clasp. Their palms rubbed slowly against each other; the action almost akin to what their own fevered bodies were doing. Warm breath landed on the hollow of his neck, then on his lips. He parted them slightly; awaited the drape of kisses on his mouth, waited expectantly for the kisses to deepen. When they finally did, he was ready; and he countered the explorations with some of his own.Their kiss was long, almost unending. They'd break away from each other, but only briefly. Just a fraction of time to catch their breath, and then their mouths would plunge right back into each other.

The mouth proceeded to taste the rest of him. Slow, unhurried licks travelled along his chest, the sides of his torso, his belly, his navel. A sharp cry burst from him as he felt the warm, moist flicks against the juncture of his thighs, very near his sex.

The mouth finally pressed against his core, and he began to moan. The pace and pressure, slow and tender at first, turned furious and unrelenting. His hips bucked uncontrollably. He thrust himself against the source, over and over, until his body could take no more. His body stiffened and he cried out wildly, as he plunged into orgasm...

The last thing he remembered before sleep caught up with him was the heat of his lover's hand against his own. 

\- The End - 

  
  
_E-mail the author:_

  



End file.
